Donald Duck
Donald Duck is a character from the Kingdom Hearts series. Donald Duck, in Disney canon, is a sailor with a dangerously short temper. His debut is in The Wise Little Hen. In Kingdom Hearts, Donald is the Royal Magician of Disney Castle and the royal assistant for King Mickey. He often provides comic relief more than advancing the plot despite the amount of camera time he has in the series. He is rash and has an aggressive personality, but he is loyal to his friends. Though he initially only cares about Sora as a means to track down King Mickey, Donald soon grows to deeply care for him as a friend. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'First Entry' Royal Magician. Skilled in magic, but can be short-tempered and stubborn. He set out in the gummi ship with Goofy to find the king. Donald has joined forces with Sora, the key bearer alluded to in the king's letter. Donald made his screen debut in "The Wise Little Hen" (1934). *'Second Entry' Royal magician. Skilled in magic, but short-tempered and stubborn. Because Mickey said to follow the key bearer, he once left Sora to follow Riku. But friendship soon led him back to Sora. Donald made his screen debut in "The Wise Little Hen" (1934). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Court Wizard at Disney Castle who set out with Goofy after the king's disappearance with orders to find the Keyblade Master. His short temper sometimes gets him into trouble, but he is very brave and caring of his loved ones. He would put his life on the line if it meant helping a friend. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' The Wise Little Hen (1934) The Royal Court Magician. Not long ago, Donald left Disney Castle with Goofy to search for King Mickey. During that quest, they met Sora and became fast friends. After they helped Sora save the worlds from darkness, Donald and Goofy continued their search for King Mickey, who had decided to stay behind in the realm of darkness. But before they could find the King, the three friends were plunged into a deep sleep. Story Donald is a resident of Disney Castle, a world where many famous Disney characters, such as Mickey Mouse (the King), Queen Minnie, Daisy Duck (a countess and girlfriend to Donald), and Goofy (the captain of the Royal Knights), among others, reside. He himself holds a respectable position as the Royal Magician for the King, and has been trained under Merlin to harness his magic. Apparently, he has been around long before the castle was even built--back when the world was called Timeless River. He also has several relatives that live in the castle (at the end of Kingdom Hearts II): his nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie, as well as his rich uncle Scrooge McDuck. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Donald appears in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep with Goofy at the Mysterious Tower, the two supporting King Mickey and witnessing him learn to better harness the power of his Keyblade under Yen Sid. At some point within the storyline, both Donald and Goofy encounter Ventus and Aqua, Donald later becoming a Dimension Link for both of them. When Ventus uses the Star Fragment that Yen Sid gave Mickey to transport to the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid uses magic to tell Mickey's whereabouts and bad condition. Seeing their king is in trouble, Donald and Goofy prepare to depart for the Keyblade Graveyard, but Yen Sid persuades them otherwise, knowing they are no match for Master Xehanort, and Ventus decides to go on his own. At the end of the game, Donald observes with Goofy as Mickey hands in the Star Fragment and his Keyblade, thinking he had failed to reach his goal, and is overly thrilled when Yen Sid returns the weapon to his king. ''Kingdom Hearts One day, Donald goes to see the King in the morning, but is shocked to see that he has disappeared, leaving behind only a letter in the mouth of the King's dog Pluto, explaining his absence. Donald rushes to tell Goofy about the King's absence, but his secret is quickly discovered by Queen Minnie and Daisy when telling what happened to Goofy. King Mickey's letter explains that darkness is threatening the worlds, which appear as stars in the night sky, and have been blinking out one by one. Therefore, he left in order to study and counter the threat, and provides Donald and Goofy with the mission to seek out the "Key". To start, they should head to a world called Traverse Town, and find a man named Leon. Donald and Goofy, loyal to their king and concerned about his welfare as well as the worlds', agree to take on the mission. Queen Minnie also introduces them to another traveling companion, Jiminy Cricket, who will chronicle their travels in his journal. With the three of them as well as Pluto, they take the Gummi Ship and begin their journey. Meeting Sora Donald and Goofy soon arrive in Traverse Town, having gained new, more casual, clothes. They set out in search of Leon and the key, but end up meeting Aerith, a friend of Leon's. She explains to them the situation with the Heartless, the Keyblade, and the Ansem Reports, a document written by "Ansem" that details his findings on the Heartless. However, things take a turn when Heartless attack the hotel that Donald and the others are in (with Leon, Yuffie and Sora, the Keyblade wielder they have been searching for, in the next room). Donald and Goofy are about to go talk to Leon, but Yuffie dashes out of the room and crushes Donald with the door in her haste. Donald and Goofy arrive in the Third District, where they attempt to fight some Heartless, but are unable to defeat them, and a massive explosion sends them flying through the air and right on top of Sora, where they immediately recognize the Keyblade in his hand. However, before they have a chance to formally introduce themselves, they are attacked by a giant Heartless known as the Guard Armor, starting a fight that they manage to win. After the battle, the three introduce themselves. Donald and Goofy explain that they have been searching for Sora, and that if he travels with them, they can go search for the King as well as Sora's friends Riku and Kairi; however, Donald secretly tells Goofy that he doesn't know if they'll find Sora's friends, but they need him either way if they expect to find the King. Donald proceeds to tell a depressed Sora to cheer up if he wants to come with them ("''You can't come along looking like that, understand? No frowning, no sad face. Okay? This boat runs on happy faces!"). Sora attempts to look happy, but only ends up making a fool of himself, much to Donald and Goofy's amusement. Nonetheless, Sora agrees to accompany them, and the three set off. Journey Sora, Donald, and Goofy set off to many worlds, defeating Heartless, the Disney villains, and sealing keyholes that lead towards the hearts to worlds, as well as making many new friends. Of course, the journey is not without its problems like at Deep Jungle; Donald and Sora end up angry at each other after they have an argument involving their search for the King and Sora's friends (like when they saw Riku and Donald said he can't come, causing Sora to realize the duck lied to him), but their friendship ultimately prevails and the two make amends. Hollow Bastion The three eventually make their way to Hollow Bastion, the world that Leon and his friends hail from, and which Maleficent has turned into her base. To everyone's surprise, they encounter Riku (having not seen them since the events in Neverland), having just wounded an other-world resident named Beast. But that is not all; Riku manages to take the Keyblade from Sora, revealing that Riku is in fact the true Keyblade master. Having been explicitly ordered to follow the Key, Donald and Goofy have no choice but to leave Sora and follow Riku, much to their regret. But eventually, with the aid of Beast, Sora catches up with Riku. With the Beast lured away by a Heartless feigning to be his beloved Belle, Riku attempts to eliminate Sora once and for all with a dark blast. However, Goofy comes to the rescue and blocks the attack, finding himself unable to betray Sora after all that they had been through together, and Donald rejoins them as well, saying, "All for one, one for all." Amazingly, the strength of their friendship also strengthens Sora's heart, and because his heart became stronger, he is able to regain the Keyblade, meaning that Donald and Goofy are no longer going against orders. The trio then make their way through Hollow Bastion, confronting Maleficent as well as Riku, who is now possessed by Ansem and wields a Keyblade forged from the hearts of six of the seven Princesses of Heart. Upon their second encounter with the possessed Riku, Donald leaps to attack him, but is easily swatted away, and he and Goofy are separated from Sora by a barrier set up by Riku to prevent them from interfering. They also come across Kairi's body, devoid of her heart. When Sora discovers that Kairi's heart rests within his own, he chooses to release it by stabbing himself with the dark Keyblade left behind by Riku, despite Donald and Goofy frantically trying to convince him otherwise. While Kairi's heart is restored, Sora's is lost, and he becomes a Heartless. Donald is clearly distraught by this, running over to Sora as he fades away and desperately screaming for him to come back, to no avail. Ansem makes his reappearance (and now in nearly total control of Riku's body) soon afterwards, planning to kill the revived Kairi now that her usefulness to him has ended. Donald and Goofy bravely make a stand against Ansem, but both know that they might be no match for him alone. Before Ansem can make his strike, however, Riku is able to take control, holding back Ansem temporarily. Donald and Goofy then attempt to escape with Kairi. At the foyer of the castle, Heartless block their path. However, another Heartless, seemingly without hostile intentions, arrives. Donald shouts at it to get lost and bonks it over the head with his staff, but Kairi realizes it is Sora, and is able to revive him, much to Donald and Goofy's relief. The four then make their escape. Kingdom Hearts The trio then make their way back to Hollow Bastion, fighting their way through Heartless and sealing up the Keyhole opened up by the seven princesses. They then journey to the End of the World, the home of the Heartless. There, they confront Ansem at the remains of Destiny Islands, and then at the endless abyss, where the Door to Darkness that leads to Kingdom Hearts itself resides. After Ansem's defeat, Sora, Donald, and Goofy attempt to seal the door, but their efforts are futile. But then, the King makes his appearance, wielding the Keyblade of the Realm of Darkness. With the two Keyblades and the assistance of Riku, the Door to Darkness is sealed, and the worlds are restored. However, the King and Riku are sealed in the Realm of Darkness, though the King leaves Donald and his companions with the knowledge that there will always be a door to the light. Thus they travel along a long dirt road through grassy plains, searching for the King and Riku. There, they catch sight of Pluto, who again has a letter from the King. Opportunity arising, the three chase after Pluto, heading off towards another journey. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Enter Castle Oblivion Sora, having encountered a mysterious figure, goes with Donald and Goofy to Castle Oblivion. Inside, they discuss going further into the castle, realizing that all four of them, including Jiminy, feel that Riku and the King are in the castle. But before they can progress, they meet the mysterious man once more. Donald, assuming the man to be a Heartless, attacks, but finds out that none of his spells will function. (It is never told how he relearns his spells as they progress into the castle as he is still used for magic as a friend card.) The man reveals that Sora and his friends forgot every single ability they knew as soon as they entered the castle. In addition, the figure remarks that in this castle, they will find someone they know. Granting Sora a card, the figure leaves, and the others are compelled to follow. Sora, using the card, goes deeper into the castle, only to find that he is in Traverse Town. In addition, Donald and Goofy have disappeared, being at the mercy of the cards that control Castle Oblivion. After learning to battle, Sora reunites with Donald and Goofy, who have also gained new clothes. The three continue on, meeting memory versions of the people they have encountered in ''Kingdom Hearts. Lost and Found Unfortunately, as they progress through the castle, they find that their memories are slowly fading. One example would be how Donald forgets the name of the castle they had visited before: Hollow Bastion. But at the same time, they experience memories they had forgotten long ago, such as Naminé, a supposed former resident of Destiny Islands, and a friend of Sora. But in truth, their memories are being manipulated by Naminé herself. Also, they begin to encounter members of Organization XIII, including Axel, Larxene, and Vexen. All leave cryptic remarks about the nature of Castle Oblivion, including memories, and even about Roxas, the other half of Sora's heart. But they also meet Riku, who apparently is also striving to reach Naminé, but has once again turned on Sora. Donald and Goofy reason that Riku just forgot that Sora and he are friends, but Sora still slowly succumbs to anger at all the things that have been happening to him. Truth Revealed The three, after Vexen had been eliminated by Axel, become separated once Sora's anger at the Organization's manipulations overcomes him. When Sora is caught off by Riku, who in turn is knocked unconscious by Naminé shattering Riku's memories apart, Larxene comes in for the kill. But Goofy and Donald come in the nick of time, saving Sora and defeating Larxene. It is then that they learn of Naminé's true nature, as well as the fact that the Riku before them is only a replica of the real person. Naminé tells them that she can restore their memories, but only after they defeat Marluxia, the lord of Castle Oblivion, who had been manipulating them the entire time they were in the castle. The three then travel to the 13th floor of Castle Oblivion. By this point, however, Donald and Goofy have forgotten about King Mickey, only recalling that they are looking for someone important. As they make their way to Marluxia, the three also make an important promise: that no matter how far apart they are from each other, or if they have forgotten each other, they will always be friends. Using that promise as strength, they go on. Final Floor The trio then confronts Axel and Marluxia, with Marluxia using Naminé as a human shield. Marluxia escapes, but the three manage to defeat Axel, and soon after chase down and defeat Marluxia (after a round against a replica, and then the real thing). Naminé then leads them to memory pods, where they can sleep while Naminé fixes their memories. Donald and Goofy say goodnight, and leave, while Sora and Naminé say goodbye. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Since this game focuses around the time that Roxas was born and his time spent in the Organization, Donald, along with Sora and Goofy, is induced in a deep slumber by Naminé around that time to recover his lost memories. Kingdom Hearts II New Journey Donald, like Sora and Goofy, has been asleep in special chambers to regain his lost memories. Donald is unknowingly visited by Roxas, Sora's Nobody. Donald and Goofy are the first to wake up out of the trio. Sora awakes soon after and is reunited with Donald and Goofy. The three encounter Hayner, Pence and Olette when they enter Twilight Town, and then a group of Nobodies at the train station, but are saved by the timely arrival of King Mickey, who sends them off to the tower of Yen Sid, who Donald greatly respects. The trio also encounter Pete at the tower. Donald and Goofy journey with Sora across the stars again in search of the missing Riku, who is actually following them and leaving them clues to his location and Roxas' connection to Sora. Donald helps out several times during the journey, including finally killing Oogie Boogie by stepping on the bug that is his core conscious. However, Donald seems to develop an attraction to treasure (probably an inherited trait from his Uncle Scrooge), as seen in Agrabah, where he fights Abu for a red diamond, and in Port Royal, where Sora and Goofy share a joke about Donald being lost to the curse of the Aztec gold, much to Donald's irritation. It is also hinted that Donald has a terrible singing voice; in Atlantica, when Ariel keeps getting distracted while rehearsing for Sebastian's musical, Donald offers to sing her part in the musical, and Sora immediately declares, "No way! Not a chance!" Battle at Hollow Bastion Donald is overjoyed when he is reunited with King Mickey, practically leaping upon his king to hug him, eventually having to be pushed off by Mickey himself. During the Battle of Hollow Bastion, King Mickey orders the trio to go search for Riku and Kairi and leave the Heartless to them. Sora is extremely reluctant to leave, so Donald and Goofy go against King Mickey's orders and assist Sora in helping Leon and the others, apologizing to the king as they do so. When Goofy seems to die during the Battle of Hollow Bastion, Donald is deeply upset and rushes off to destroy Heartless. Goofy later appears unharmed and an enraged Donald hits him in the kneecap with his staff, telling Goofy never to do that again. Final Battle Donald travels with Sora into the digital Twilight Town and sees the death of Axel. They journey through The World That Never Was and are reunited with Riku and Kairi. Donald helps defeat Xemnas and leaves with the other Disney Castle residents through a portal opened by Naminé. After he stepped through with Pluto, King Micey, Goofy, and Kairi, Xemnas closes the portal, preventing Sora and Riku from returning, forcing the two of them to battle him one last time. He is reunited with Sora and Riku when they return to Destiny Islands. The three of them share a joyful moment before Sora turns his attention to Kairi. After their long journey, Donald returns to Disney Castle with Goofy, King Mickey, Pluto, his nephews and Scrooge McDuck to be hugged by Daisy. Kingdom Hearts coded Donald appears once again in ''Kingdom Hearts coded with Goofy in Disney Castle to help King Mickey solve a mystery of Jiminy's Journal and its mysterious message. While they find clues and mysterious additions to the journal, Heartless suddenly appear in their castle. King Mickey manages to fend them off, but when they try to leave the library, where the experiment is being held, they find themselves trapped inside. At a needed time, Donald and Goofy run into the digital version of Hollow Bastion to assist a Sora made of data fight against Pete and the Heartless. Personality Donald is the more aggressive of the group. Though he has mastered spells, Donald is very reckless and is the comic relief in many games. Initially, he and Sora often argued, but in the end grow into a deep friendship. Donald is also very protective over Goofy and King Mickey as he is the most worried in Castle Oblivion when he fears he will forget about Mickey and when he thinks Goofy is dead. He immediately runs into the battle after that. All in all, deep within Donald's anger and impatient nature he is actually good hearted, as he would sacrifice anything for the sake of friendship; this is proven twice in the games, when he initially leaves Sora to follow Riku after he obtained the Keyblade, but eventually chooses to return to his side; also when the King orders him and Goofy to take Sora from Hollow Bastion to look for Kairi and Riku, but chooses against his orders to help Leon and the others protect Hollow Bastion. He also seems to be afraid of Daisy as shown at Disney Castle when she yells at him for missing their date. Appearance Donald is an anthropomorphized duck with white plumage, a yellow-orange bill, legs of the same color, light blue eyes, and a short tuft of feathers on his head, visible under his hat. His outfit is a modified version of his original blue sailor's suit (in fact, he wears his original clothes in the opening of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories). His blue hat, which resembles a beret, has a belt in place of a normal brim, and sports a zipper that spans the length of the hat. His high-collared jacket is navy blue with sky blue lining and cuffs. There are three pouches, all of which are blue with yellow lining, along the middle of the jacket; the center pouch is secured by a flap, while the other two use silver zippers. The middle pouch is framed by two other silver zippers that span the entire length of the jacket, from the top of the collar to the bottom. He has a short, blue cape with yellow lining that he wears draped over his shoulders, kept in place by a silver strap. Donald also wears a thick, gold bangle on each of his wrists, and, like his cartoon version, he does not wear pants. In Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Donald is seen in a much different outfit during his tutelage under Yen Sid. Donald's hat in now much taller and resembles a stereotypical witch's hat, as well as the hat on his Mage's Staff. It is dark blue, has a wide brim with gold lining, and the tip curls in a very angular fashion. His navy jacket is now much longer and has a blue addition to the bottom that covers the lower half of his body. The sleeves are long and resemble those of a sweater, sporting vertical creases. The jacket now has two large, yellow buttons down the front, a gold-lined pattern of ovals, rather resembling Mickey Mouse's ears, on the lower half, and a blue belt tie around the waist. Donald also wears a shorter, light blue coat over his jacket, this one with more bell-like sleeves, gold lining and cuffs, a turtleneck-esque collar, and the two sivler, vertical zippers present present in his jacket in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. Donald's webbed feet are also slightly different in this appearance, as the toes are less distinguished. Abilities In contrast to Goofy who is a supportive party member, Donald focuses on his magic in battle. He equips rods, and is capable of conjuring all the magic that Sora has learned (excluding Summon magic). Overall, Donald is a good support in terms of offense, as well as healing Sora in tight situations. He is also shown to be a fighter on an "okay" level, able to fight his enemies with his staff if his magic runs out. His Limit commands unleash a variety of powerful magical attacks. Throughout the games, Donald's most notable weapon is the Save the Queen, his ultimate magic staff. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Donald becomes a Dimension Link for Aqua and Ventus, able to project his magic to assist them in times of need. His Fantasia attack has been seen to be implemented as one of the D-Link's attacks. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Donald's equipment slots and item slots increase as he levels up. Donald attacks using magic and as such his abilities focus on increasing his magic power. Donald can learn the following abilities during the game: *'Berserk': Boosts attack power when HP is critical. Learned at Level 10. *'MP Haste': Increases rate of MP restoration. Learned at Level 15. *'MP Rage': Restores MP when attacked. Donald learns this ability twice, at Level 20 and Level 40. *'Second Chance': Ensures 1 HP is retained after being hit with a critical attack. Learned at Level 25. *'Treasure Magnet': Attracts HP/MP and Munny balls. Donald learns this ability twice, at Level 30 and Level 45 *'Second Wind': Recovers from KO quickly. Learned at Level 35. *'Jackpot': Receive more HP/MP and Munny balls from enemies. Learned at Level 50. *'Lucky Strike': Increases the chance of an enemy dropping a rare item. Learned at Level 55. *'Cheer': Increases Summon's MP gauge. Learned after defeating Maleficent. *'High Jump': Allows Sora, Donald and Goofy to jump to a higher extent. Obtained in a box in Monstro's mouth. *'Mermaid Kick': Allows Sora, Donald and Goofy to swim at incredible speeds and withstand water pressure. Obtained in the first fight against Ursula. *'Glide': Allows Sora, Donald and Goofy to float through the air. Obtained after sealing the Keyhole in Neverland. *'Superglide': Allows Sora, Donald and Goofy to float through the air at an extended speed. Obtained after defeating Chernabog in the End of the World. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Sleights *'Magic Lv.2'-Stock two Donald cards. *'Magic Lv.3'-Stock three Donald cards. *'Blazing Donald'-Stock a Fire, a Donald, and a additional magic card. *'Trinity Limit'-Stock a Keyblade, a Goofy, and a Donald. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' *'Stardust Blitz'-Stock a Donald and a Fire. *'Wild Crush' (Trinity Limit Version II) ''-Stock a Goofy, Donald, and a Keyblade card. ''Kingdom Hearts II Donald's Limit abilities let him execute powerful magical attacks with Sora. Donald can equip two armor pieces, three accessories, and three items. His abilities are as follows: *'Donald Thunder': Donald casts Thundara. Donald begins the game knowing this. *'Donald Cure': Donald casts Cura. Donald begins the game knowing this. *'Donald Fire': Donald casts Fira. Acquired after defeating Possessor. *'Donald Blizzard': Donald casts Blizzara. Acquired after leading Abu to the jewel pedastal in the Cave of Wonders. *'Draw': Draws in orbs. Acquired after defending the Medallion in Port Royal. *'Jackpot': Increases the amount of orbs enemies drop. Acquired after defeating The Experiment in Christmas Town. *'Lucky Lucky': Increases the chance of an enemy dropping a rare item. Acquired after defeating the Nobodies outside the mansion in Twilight Town. *'Fire Boost': Boosts the power of Fire attacks. Acquired after defeating Scar at Pride Lands. *'Blizzard Boost': Boosts the power of Blizzard attacks. Acquired after defeating Demyx in Hollow Bastion. *'Thunder Boost': Boosts the power of Thunder attacks. Acquired after accessing the DTD in Space Paranoids. *'MP Rage': Restores MP when attacked. Acquired after defeating Demyx in the Underworld. *'MP Hastera': Increases rate of MP restoration. *'Auto Limit': Sets the Reaction command to Limit, if a Limit has been equipped. Acquired after defeating Pete the first time in Timeless River. *'Hyper Healing': Quickly revives a fallen party member and restores their HP. Acquired after defeating Prison Keeper in Halloween Town. *'Auto Healing': Restores HP when switched out for another party member. Acquired after defeating Xaldin in Beast's Castle. *'Limit abilities': Comet, Duck Flare. Comet is acquired after defeating Pete the first time in Timeless River, and Duck Flare is acquired after defeating the Grim Reaper the second time in Port Royal. Quotes *''"Good morning, Your majesty."'' *''"Hearts?..You don't have hearts."'' *''"Let's go get them Goofy!"'' *''"Sora!...Come back Sora!"'' *''"Ha Ha looks like she's pretty jealous."'' *''"Your Majesty Queen Minnie, we're back."'' *''"It's the Cornerstone!"'' *''"I thought you looked different, Cloud."'' *''"Sora, do as you're told."'' *''"Aw phooey, what do you know you big palooka...?"'' Appearances When his appearance isn't changed in a certain world, Donald's attire in the games fairly resembles his sailor suit. While he retains his typical appearance in most worlds, in certain worlds Donald's appearance is altered in order to allow himself to blend in with the inhabitants of those worlds. His appearance alterations are listed here: ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'Atlantica:' In Atlantica, Donald appears in the form of a half-squid and half-duck. In this form, he is able to use all kinds of magic he's learned in his prior adventures. *'Halloween Town:' In Halloween Town, Donald's body is almost completely covered by mummy-like bandages. A gap in the bandages shows that there is nothing under them. The make-up is used mostly everywhere. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'Timeless River:' When Donald visits the Timeless River with Sora and Goofy, they are all converted into old-style cartoon characters - Donald takes on his original appearance from The Wise Little Hen. *'Atlantica:' When Donald, Sora and Goofy visit Atlantica again, he is once again turned into a half-duck, half-squid. However, this time he is not able to use any magic as the world in this game progresses through the story through songs. *'Halloween Town:' Donald once again becomes a mummy creature in Halloween Town, this time his weapon is covered by dust, making it more related to the Halloween decorations. In the middle of his body, he has a pary of missing toilet paper around his stomach. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, his mummy looks are altered to a snowman when he visits Christmas Town. In this form, he has thin sticks for arms, an orange scarf around his neck, a blue bucket for a hat and three blue-and-orange buttons. He wears decorated spats on his feet, albeit festively red and fluff-lined like his Uncle Scrooge's. *'Pride Lands:' In the Pride Lands, Donald transforms into a tropical bird, often floating near Sora and Goofy, or Simba. Unlike his usual form, he holds onto his staff all of the time. *'Space Paranoids:' In Space Paranoids, Donald and his friends, like Tron, are converted into data forms with circuit patterns all over their bodies, which makes them look like robots. Even their weapons are converted into data. Trivia * While Square-Enix wanted Mickey Mouse as the main character of the series, Disney instead wanted Donald as the star. Sora was created as the main character because Tetsuya Nomura didn't like either option. * Donald, Mickey, Goofy, Hercules and Philoctetes are the only Disney characters to be in every game. * Unused material for Kingdom Hearts II includes a scene after Donald and Goofy wake up and Donald freezes himself in an attempt to fully wake up Goofy. * Donald is one of two characters to break the series's fourth wall. In Kingdom Hearts, during the scene in which Donald and Goofy speak with Aerith, Donald appears to move the "camera" down so that he is properly visible. * Strange enough, when Donald is first seen in Kingdom Hearts he shocks Goofy with Thunder, but his starting spell is Fire. He does not learn Thunder until the Phil Cup is completed in Olympus Coliseum. Gallery File:DonaldKHI.jpg|CG Render of Donald in Kingdom Hearts Image:Donald BBS.png|Donald in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Image:Donald Wizard.png|Donald in his original attire in Kingdom Hearts See Also * Donald Duck (TCG) Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category: Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category: Disney characters Category: Allies Category: Disney Castle Category:D-Links